Emergency 2007/Detainees
Part of the documentation for Emergency 2007 : See also Disappeared :Please add updates under Detailed Updates/Status below. If you can, please do add names to Alphabetical list and location list also. But that's optional. Even if you can't or don't have the time, please don't worry and just leave information as and where you can, and other volunteers can organize. Other Lists * A list of people arrested under the state of emergency has been compiled by The Friday Times Features Desk, with help from the HRCP, PPP (Sindh), PML-N, Jamaat e Islami (Punjab), and the PTI. While some have been released, many remain incarcerated. This list includes journalists, lawyers, political workers and activists alike, yet it is far from being an exhaustive list: See: :http://hrcpblog.wordpress.com/state-of-emergency/list-of-arrests/ and :http://hrcpblog.wordpress.com/2007/11/13/arrests/ List of ARRESTED ADVOCATES / Persons 13 Activists arrested from Residence of Justice MA Shahid Siddiquie7-12-07 * on December 6-7 night of December, Race Course Police Station arrested 13 activists from the residence of Jusitce MA Shahid Siddiquie who were showing solidaritity with great and brave judge of lahore high court Mr.Justice MA Shahid Siddiquie who didn't take PCO oath, and the govenment wants to throw out him from his offical residence, without any lawful justification. ** the above mentioned arrested persons including two female lawyers, lums/fast/beconhouse studnets and activists released 11th dec evening, and case has been withdrawn.... * * Abrar Hasan, President, Sindh High Court Bar Association,Released November 19, 2007, * Ahsan Bhoon, President, Lahore High Court Bar Association * Ali Ahmed Kurd * Aitzaz Ahsan, Pres., Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) * Amjad Nazeer, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Asma Jehanir, Released November 16, 2007, Chairperson of the independent Human Rights Commission of Pakistan (HRCP), U.N. Special Rapporteur, and a leading lawyer herself * Benazir Bhutto Co-Chair, Pakistan People's Party * Farooq Tariq Secretary-General of the Labour Party Pakistan * Imran Khan (Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi), Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf. Arrested: Punjab University, November 15. Detained: Kot Lakhpat Jail, Lahore Moved to Dera Ghazi Khan Jail, November 16 * Kazim Ali Abbasi, Released November 14-11-07", * IA Rahman, Pres. HRCP Released November 6? * Imtiaz Alam - Editor, The News & Chief Editor, South Asian Free Media Association * Iqbal Haider, Secretary General HRCP Released November 6 * Malick Shahbaz, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi, Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf, See "Imran Khan" * Munir Malik, Former Pres., SCBA * Naheed Afzal, Pakistan Tehrik-e-Insaaf (PTI), Karachi * Noor Naz Aghan, lawyer * Parvaiz Tufail, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Rasheed A Razvi, senior lawyer and former judge * Salima Hashmi, professor at National College of Arts, Lahore (daughter of Faiz Ahmed Faiz) * Syed Muhammad Shah President, Lahore Bar Association * Tariq Mahmood, Former Pres., SCBA * Zainab Hameerani, lawyer * Zahoor Mehr, President, Malir Bar Association Volunteers, We are way behind in updating the list of detainees. There are thousands of them. Please help to make this list more representative of the grim ground reality. LAHORE Arrested Advocates FIR No.709/2007 * Police Station: Purani Anarkali, Lahore * U/Sec. 353/324, 427/440, 147/148, 186/188 290/291 PPC 16 MPO and 7 ATA * Names of arrested advocates accoding to FIR * 1. Mohammad Azhar Siddique s/o Mohammad Siddique Mujahid'(Realsed on 16th November and detained for further one month on 16th of November in Kasur jail and relased on 26th of November.' * 2. Abdul Rasheed Qureshi S/o Abdul Rehman * 2. Karmat Ali S/o Sobar Khan * 3. Muhammad Ramzan Chudhary Advocate member Pakistan Bar Council * 4. Rubi Hayat Awan * 5. Tayiba Zameer * 6. Sarfraz Ahmed Cheema Secretary Lahore High Court Bar * 7. Mrs. Firdos Butt * 8. Muhammad Azhar Siddique s/o Mohammad Siddique Mujahid * 9. Zia ur Rehman Tarrar * 10. Yasir Mehmood, 13 Fane Road, Lahore * 11. Rai Basheer Ahmed, 1-Mozang Road, Lahore * 11. Muhammad Iqbal Ghani, 1-Mozang Road, Lahore * 12. Rai Usman Ahmed Advocate * 13. Muhammad Afzal Lon,1-Mozang Road, Lahore * 14. Hafiz Saif ur Rehman * 15. Tariq Mehmood Bajwa, Lower Mall Lahore * 16. Imran Mushtaq S/o Mushtaq Ali * 17. Liaqat Naseer Hassan * 18. Malik Muhammad Shabbir Awan * 19. Muhammad Umer Khan * 20. Zabeullah Nagra * 21. Muhammad Javed Iqbal Bhatti * 22. Amir Latif Kashif * 23. Ghulam Hussain * 24. Muhammad Javid * 25. Nazeer Hussain Rai * 26. Rai Muhammad Hussain * 27. Ayaz Sindhu * 28. Muhammad Aslam Gondal * 29 Pervaiz Aslam Chudhary * 30. Muhammad Zubair * 31. Muhammad Ilyas * 32. Iffat Saeed Chudhary * 33. Faisal Afzal * 34. Ghulam Rasool Shahid * 35. Muhammad Afaq * 36. Muhammad Nazeer S/o Muhammad Ameer * 37. Mrs. Shabana Nadeem W/o Nadeem Ahmed * 38. Abida Chudhary W/o Liaqat Ali * 39. Izat Nageen D/o Noor Muhammad * 40. Firdos Imtaiz w/o Imtaiz * 41. Benish Chudhary * 42. Kaleem Ahmed Khursheed * 43. Fida Abbas S/o Sabir Hussain * 44. Imran Ikram S/o Muhammad Ikram * 45. Afzal Ali S/o Saeed Muhammad * 46. Hafiz Tariq Mehmood S/o Muhammad Barkat Ali * 47. Babar Irshad S/o Muhammad Irshad * 48. Tahir Zaidi S/o Ali Imam * 49. Muhammad Shafique Anjum S/o Muhammad Siddique * 50. Muhammad Azeem S/o Abdul Aziz * 51. Muhammad Arshad S/o Muhammad Abbas * 52. Rashid Lodhi S/o Muhamad Yaqoob * 53. Kamran S/o Muhammad Iqbal Bhutta * 54. Qalib Abbas S/o Manzoor Hussain * 55. Mian Shaukat Ali S/o Ghulam Muhammad * 56. Muhammad Afzal S/o Khuda Buksh * 57. Qasier Mustafa S/o Malik Attah ur Rehman * 58. Farooq Ali Bajwa S/o Umer Ali * 59. Ghulam Muhammad Sarfraz S/o Khushi Muhammad * 60. Saeed Khokhar S/o Aslam Khokhar * 61. Muhammad Ashraf S/o Muhammad Nawaz * 62. Zulfiqar Ali S/o Muzam Khan * 63. Mushtaq S/o Muhammad Ismail * 64. Muhammad Nasir S/o Noor Muhammad * 65. Naveed S/o Muhammad Sharif * 66. Anwar Ismail Khan * 67. Anis Ali Hashmi S/o Ghulam Farid * 68. Aftab Sherazi S/o Muhammad Latif * 69. Zaheer Zulfiqar S/o Muhammad Amin * 70. Shabbir A Chudhary S/o Barkat Ali * 71. Amir Hassan S/o Ashraf Khalid * 72. Mehboob Hussain S/o Muhammad Shafi * 73. Khawar Hussain S/o Mubarik Hussain * 74. Irfan Akram S/o Muhammad Akram * 75. Zafar Hussain S/o Muzhar Hussain * 76. Azhar Majeed S/o Abdul Majeed * 77. Jehangir Bhatti S/o Farzand Ali * 78. Mashood Hussain S/o Muhammad Hussain * 79. Hakumat Ali S/o Ali Muhammad * 80. Zulfiqar Ali S/o Muhammad Akhtar * 81. Mushammad Aslam S/o Ghulam Abbas * 82. Wazir Muhammad S/o Khushi Muhammad * 83. Zaheer Mirza S/o Faqeer Hussain * 84. Tahir Mehmood Kasana S/o Sardar Ali * 85. Muhammad Zeeshan S/o Nazar Karim * 86. Hasan Aslam S/o Abdul Salam * 87. Fasial Mehmood S/o Anwar Hasan * 88. Haider Chudhary S/o Allah Ditta * 89. Muhammad Suleman S/o Muhammad Busksh * 90. A R Arshad S/o Malik Abdul Karim * 91. Rana Zulfiqar Ali S/o Muhammad Ismail * 92. Azmat Ali S/o Rehmat Ali * 93. Shahbaz Anwar Ghuman s/o Muhammad Anwar * 94. Waheed Ahmed S/o Haji Muhammad Saeed * 95. Khawja Zia ullah S/o Feroz Din * 96. Shahid Iqbal S/o Muhammad Sadiq * 97. Sardar Zulfiqar S/o Ahmed Khan * 98. Tahir Qayyum S/o Abdul Qayyum * 99. Maqsood Ahmed S/o Abdul Ghaffar * 100. Muneer Ahmed S/o Nazeer Ahmed * 101. Imran Waris S/o Waris Ali * 102. Khalid Mehmood S/o Umer Hayat * 103. Kafeel Ahmed S/o Neek Muhammad * 104. Sultan Tanveer Ahmed S/o Maqbool Ahmed * 105. Muhammad Akhtar s/o Muhammad Akram * 106. Muhammad Atar S/o Muhammad Zufar * 107. Abdul Aziz S/o Abdul Hameed * 108. Tahir Muhammad S/o Abdul Majeed * 109. Muhammad Ramzan S/o Tariq Hussain * 110. Wali Saqlain S/o Karmat Hussain * 111. Tariq Chudhary S/o Hussain * 112. Anwar Kamal S/o Zaheer Ahmed * 113. M Irfan S/o Arif Javed * 114. Rana Fasial S/o Muhammad Masood * 115. Waseem Mumtaz S/o Malik Shahbaz Ahmed * 116. Abdul Shakoor S/o Muhammad Aslam * 117. Irfan Gill S/o Muhammad Ashraf * 118. Waseem Ehsan S/o * 119. Abdul Qadoos * 120. Ashraf Bhatti S/o Noor Ahmed * 121. Muhammad Sadiq S/o * 122. Muhammad Afzal Javed S/o Abdul Sattar * 123. Arshad Naqvi S/o Tasaddaq Hssain * 124. Arshad Javed S/o Ghulam Nabbi * 125. Javed Shabbir Khan S/o Shabbir Ahmed Khan * 126. Muhammad Ashraf S/o Ibrahim * 127. Zafar Iqbal S/o Muhammad Yousaf * 128. Azhar Haider S/o Abdul Hameed * 129. Nadeem S/o * 130. Muhammad Tahir S/o Muhammad Nazeer Ahmed * 131. Zeeshan S/o Sarfraz * 132. Saeed Ahmed S/o Nazeer Ahmed * 133. Mubbshar Rehman S/o Muzaffar Ahmed * 134. Sajid Ali S/o Ahmed Ali * 135. Umer Hayat S/o Ghulam Muhammad * 136. Waseem Sh * 137. Zuhaib Imran S/o Ashfaq Ahmed * 138. Aftab S/o * 139. Amir Mehmood S/o Muhammad Sharif * 140. Munwar Hssain S/o Sheer Muhammad * 141. Muhammad Asif Iqbal S/o Muhamad Iqbal * 142. Perviz Siddique S/o Muhammad Siddique * 143. Shahid Anwar Shahzad S/o Muhammad Rasheed * 144. Muhammad Ahsan S/o Muhamad Asghar * 145. Jamsheed Alam S/o Alamgir * 146. Azhar Ahmed S/oMumtaz Ahmed * 147. Muhammad Afzal S/o Muhammad Boota * 148. Abdul Manaf S/o Muhammad Hussain * 149. Abdul Hameed S/o NazarMuhammad * 150. Irfan Asghar S/o Ali Asghar * 151 Zafar Iqbal s/o Habibullah * 152 Shahbaz s/o Sirajdin * 153 Zahid Ali s/o Abdul Majeed * 154 Allah Baksh s/o Raja Khan * 155 M.D. Chaudhary s/o Muhammad Yaqoob * 156 Haroon Ahmed s/o Khushi Muhammad * 157 Muhammad Sajjad Qaisar s/o Muhammad Qaisar * 158 Waseem Ahmad s/o Muhammad Riaz * 159 Shahid Mahmood s/o Manzoor Ahmad * 160 Muhammad Zahid s/o Muhammad Taufail * 161 Khurram Taseer s/o Ijaz Ahmad * 162 Arshad Farooq s/o Muhammad Anwar * 163 Abid Nazir s/o Nazir Ahmad * 164 Zulfiquar Bashir s/o Gulzar Ahmad * 165 Faisal Chaudhary s/o Muhammad Rafique * 166 Sarfraz Ali s/o Ghulam Ali * 167 Muhammad Amar s/o Muhammad Yousaf * 168 Muhammad Afzal s/o Muhammad Azam * 169 Afzal s/o Muhammad Saddique * 170 Atif Muhtasham Khan s/o Zafar Muhtasham * 171 Muhammad Hashim s/o Abdul Rehman * 172 Mehboobul Hassan s/o Ghulam Hassan * 173 Muhammad Pervaiz s/o Zahoor Ahmad * 174 Muhammad Munir Farid s/o Khawaja Muhammad Sharif * 175 Mazhar Farooq s/o Farooq Ahmad * 176 Hamid Razal Bukhari s/o Raza Jafri * 177 Azizur Rehman s/o Abdul Rehman * 178 Ghulam Mustafa s/o Sarfraz Ahmad * 179 Muhammad Sarfraz s/o Shah Din * 180 Muhammad Shujaa s/o Muhammad Hussain * 181 Muhammad Afzal Nazir s/o Nazir Ahmad * 182 Shahid Iqbal s/o Muhammad Iqbal * 183 Muhammad Faridul Hassan s/o Muhammad Riaz * 184 Amjad Ali s/o Muhammad Ashraf * 185 Tariq Ahmad s/o Mukhtar Ahmad * 186 Arshad Ali Rasheed s/o Abdul Rasheed * 187 Shahzad Mazhar s/o Mazhar Ahmad * 188 Shahid Mubeen s/o Muhammad Farooq * 189 Muhammad Imran s/o Muhammad Musa * 190 Umar Din Akbar s/o Ghulam Akbar * 191 Zahid Munir s/o Faqeer Muhammad * 192 Mudassar Imran s/o Karam Ilahi * 193 Ali Nawaz s/o Anyatullah * 194 Zafar Iqbal s/o Muhammad Sharif * 195 Ihsan Qadir s/o Zafar Iqbal * 196 Qaisar Mahmood s/o Khadim Hussain * 197 Muhammad Saeed s/o Jan Muhammad * 198 Imran Amir s/o Amir Ali Gul * 199 Usman Khalid s/o Khalid Pervaiz * 200 Abu Ubaida s/o Abdul Hameed * 201 Ihsaan Aziz s/o Abul Kalam * 202 Muhammad Yaqoob s/o Muhammad Rashid * 203 Rizwan Anwar s/o Muhammad Anwar * 204 Muhammad Arif Saddique s/o Muhammad Saddique * 205 Safdar Ali s/o Haneef * 206 Razaq Mahmood s/o Muhammad Saddiq * 207 Muhammad Ans s/o Ghulam Rasool * 208 Abdul Sami s/o Abdul Haee * 209 Asif Ahmad Tawana s/o Riaz Hussain * 210 Naveed Ahmad s/o Khurshid Ahmad * 211 Muhammad Naeem Haneef s/o Muhammad Haneef * 212 Mahmood Ahmad s/o Nazir Khan * 213 Muhammad Anwar s/o Khalil Ahmad * 214 Asghar Khan Niazi s/o Jaan Muhammad * 215 Atif Pervaiz s/o Khalid Pervaiz * 216 Zahid Sultan s/o Sher Ahmad Javaid * 217 Dabir Ali s/o Karam Hussain * 218 Tariq Javaid s/o Deen Muhammad * 219 Muhammad Hafeez s/o Shah Muhammad * 220 Shakoor Malik s/o Mia Mithu * 221 Ayoob Shahzad * 222 Javaid Rasool s/o Ghulam Rasool * 223 Amjad Mahmood s/o Muhammad Sharif * 224 Fiaz Ahmad s/o Muhammad Ashiq * 225 Ijaz Ahmad Khan s/o Muhammad Ashiq Khan * 226 Shaukat Ali Javaid s/o Manzoor Ahmad * 227 Shabeer Hussain s/o Nazar Hussain * 228 Sakhawat Ali s/o Muhammad Sadiq * 229 Saqlain Rizvi s/o Muhammad Zaqi Rizvi * 230 Muhammad Shahzad s/o Mamoon Mukhtar * 231 Qadeer Hussain s/o Muhammad Sardar * 232 Mian Shahzad Khadim s/o Khadim Hussain * 233 Irfan Ahmad s/o Muhammad Arshad * 234 Najeebullah s/o Muhammad Sardar * 235 Sarfraz Ahmad s/o Akram * 236 Muhammad Ajmal s/o Faqeer Hussain * 237 Amir Sohail s/o Muhammad Yousaf * 238 Shahid Aziz s/o Shah Muhammad * 239 Mian Irfan s/o Muhammad Iqbal * 240 Muhammad Azam s/o Muhammad Ashraf * 241 Nadeem Ahmad s/o Shahbazudin * 242. Ijaz s/o Noor Muhammad * 243 Missed in FIR * 244 Zulfiquar Ali s/o Niaz Ali * 245 Nasir Khan s/o Yousaf Zaman * 246 Abdul Hameed s/o Noor Muhammad * 247 Sultan Ahmad s/o Ghulam Rasool * 248 Shahid Mahmood s/o Muhammad Sharif * 249 Muhammad Akram s/o Muhammad Ali * 250 Zia Abdul Rehman s/o Maqbool Hussain * 251 Muhammad Zaman s/o Abdul Rasool * 252 Shafquat Qadeer s/o Muhammad Munir * 253 Shahzad Sarwar s/o Muhammad Sarwar * 254 Muhammad Zahid s/o Muhammad Yaqoob * 255 Javaid Iqbal s/o Muhammad Saleh * 256 Zahid Sikandar Khan Barki s/o Amir Shafiullah Khan Barki * 257 Iftikhar Iqbal s/o Allah Rakha * 258 - 267 Missed in FIR * 268 Shaukat Ali s/o Nawab Din * 269 Anees s/o Taj Hussain * 270 Zahid Ali Zaheer s/o Sardar Muhammad * 271 Muhammad Faisal s/o Arshad Naseem * 272 Rao Wali Muhammad s/o Rao Abdul Karim * 273 Tariq Haneef s/o Muhammad Haneef * 274 Muhammad Alamgir s/o Miraj Din * 275 Muhammad Tahir s/o Khushi Muhammad * 276 Muhammad Irfan Khalil s/o Noor Muhammad * 277 Muhammad Afzal s/o Naimat Ali * 278 Tajamal Hussain Butt s/o Muzamil Hussain * 279 Waseem Ahmad s/o Naseer Ahmad * 280 Waris Ali s/o Adalat Ali * 281 G.A. Khan s/o Irshad Ahmad Khan * 282 M. Ayaz Butt s/o Humayu Butt * 283 Abdullah ? s/o Sardar Khalid * 284 Adeel Hussain s/o Iftikhar Ahmad * 285 Ghulam Allah Khan s/o Muhammad Yaqoob * 286 Qamar Shahid s/o Azmat Khan * 287 Husnain Abbas s/o Skindar Hayat * 288 Sohail Anwar s/o Muhammad Anwar * 289 Faheemuddin s/o Siraj Din * 290 Muhammad Usman s/o Rashid Nawaz * 291 Azam Chauhan s/o Muhammad Aslam * 292 Abid Ilyas s/o Dolat Ali * 293 Amin Shahzad s/o Khizar Hayat * 294 Khalid Awan s/o Allahayar * 295 Khashif Javaid s/o * 296 Abid Hussain S/o Lal Khan * 297 Muhammad Iqbal S/o Muhammad Hayat * 298 Muhammad Latif S/o Muhammad Nawaz * 299 Hamid Dogar S/o * 300 Umer Waqas S/o * 301 Kashif S/o Azhar ul Haq * 302 Asim Farooq S/o Farood Adil * 303 Khalifa Syed Ali Raza Shah S/o Khalifa Syed Anwar Shah * 304 Muzam Ali S/o Muhmmad Hussain * 305 Zulfiqar Paracha S/o Abdul Hameed * 306 Khaliq ur Rehman S/o Abdul Rehman * 307 Muhammad Asif S/o Muhammad Ayub * 308 Masood Ahmed Zafar * 309 Abid Masood Iqbal Town, Lahore * 310 Umer Khan S/o Shafiqe Ahmed Khan * 311 Irfan ul Haq S/o Ehsan ul Haq * 312 Najam Sarfraz S/o Sarfraz Ahmed * 313 Sarfraz Ali S/o Muhammad Siddique * 314 Alamdar Hussain S/o Muhammad Hasan * 315 Amir Hamza Khan S/o Mukhtar Ahmed * 316 Muhammad Fiaz S/o Abdul Majeed * 317 Muhammad Afzal Khuram S/o Ajmal Tahir * 318 Zulfiqar Gil S/o Ghulam Muhammad * 319 Muhammad Aslam S/o Anyiat Ullah * 320 Muhammad Yasin Mohal S/o Khuda Buksh * 321 Muhammad Fiaz S/o Noor Khan * 322 Mian Khalid Rasheed Begum Road, Lahore * 323 Hashmat, Hunzia Bloack Allam Iqbal Town, Lahore * 324 Saqrat S/o Abdul Basit * 325 Muhammad Waqas S/o Muhammad Yousf * 326 Irfan Ghous S/o Muhammad Ghulam Ghous * 327 Jamsheed S/o Kosar Ali * 328 Anil Arsha S/o Rasheed * 329 Shahzad Bashir S/o Bashir Ahmed * 330 Mir Abdullah S/o Muhammad Akhtar * 331 Faisal S/o Muhammad Siddique * 332 Muhammad Faryad Khan s/o Azeem Khan * 333 Ahmed Ali Faisal S/o Azmat Ullah * 334 Khalid Majeed Afaq S/o Ahmed Ali * 335 Abid Hussain S/o Abdul Razaq * 336 Hamyion Pervaiz S/o Muhammad Aslam * 337 Adnan Ahmed S/o Haji Wahid Buksh * 338 Shahzada Jehan Dawod S/o Muhammad Tahir Durani * 339 Muhammad Akram S/o Muhammad Ashraf * 340 Saluh udin S/o Nasir ali * 341 Wasif Ali s/o Abdul Jabbar * 342 Imran Hadier S/o Muhammad Nawaz * 343 Saif Ullah S/o Muhammad Yousf * 344 Ahmed Raza S/o Basheer Ahmed Rajgarh, Lahore, ** The above mentioned advocates arrested from Lahore High court where as the following are nominated in FIR and police searching them for their arrest: * • Fatima Najeed D/o Brd Najeed Ullah Khan * • Shahid Bilal Hassan S/o Hassan Din * • Zulfiqar Ali Dodhi S/o Rehman ali Dodhi * • Muhammad Aslam Awan S/o Muhammad Din * • Naveed Rasool S/o Ghulam Rasool * • Hadier Rasool S/o Naveed Rasool * • Umer S/o Zia udin * • Iftikhar Hussan S/o Amir Alii * • Aqeel S/o Azeem Ullah Rana * • Ehsan ur Rehman S/o Saeed Allah Khan * • Nasrullah Bab S/o Khursheed * • Khalid Pervaiz S/o Hadiyat Khan * • Rana Farat Abbas S/o Muhammad Tufail * • Malik Abdullah S/o Malik Shahmeed Raza * • Qamar Iqbal S/o Muhammad Iqbal ** Police registered this FIR against total 459 advocates and mentioned some unknown persons/advocates in this FIR and arresting daily some lawyers from court premises. *** Bail Granted by the Terrorist Court, Lahore to some lawers on 10/11/07 and some on 17/11/07 and all on 19/11/07 but jail officals didn't release some lawyers still now, even after the order of the court. According to jail officals, The Home Department Punjab strictly forbade them that not to release such lawyers. PUNJAB Districts Arrested Advocates *'DISTRICT GUJRAT' * Advocate Badrul Islam * Advocate Mohammad Asghar Paswal * Advocate S. Muqarab Hussain Ajmal * Advocate Zeeshan Vien * Advocate Asif Jawaid Khar * Advocate M. Nawaz Waraich * Advocate S. Waseem Haider * Advocate Aasim Nazir Quraeshi * Advocate M Ilyas * Advocate Gulraiz Ahmad * Advocate Sajid Mehmood * MIANWALI:16MPO, 3MPO, 144 * Jails: Sahiwal and DG Khan * Advocate Lateef ullah Azad * Advocate Ejaz Gohar Khan * Advocate Manzoor Khan * Advocate Rasheed Khan * Advocate Muhammad Aslam Shahbaz * Advocate Shamsher Joya * Advocate Aslam Khan (Sahiwal Jail) * * LAYYAH: 3MPO * Advocate Abdul Shakoor Sehwag(T.T.Singh Jail) * Advocate Mahar Ejaz Ahmed (Faisalabad jail) * Advocate Hashim Sahoo(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Muhammad Ashraf Khan(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Akram Zahid (TT Singh Jail) * * SAHIWAL: 16MPO * Advocate Ch. Muneer Azhar(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Mahar Abdul Razzaq Sayal(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Rashid Saeed Bhular(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Rana Tanveer(Sahiwal jail) * Advocate Mian Khalid Shaukat (Kot Lakhapt Jail Lahore) * Advocate Abdulmateen Ch. (Kot Lakhapt Jail Lahore) * Advocate Tariq Afzal Khaga (Kot Lakhapt Jail Lahore) * Advocate Aziz-ur-Rehman Butt (Kot Lakhpat Jail Lahore) * Advocate Shahid Posowal (Jhelum Jail) * * FAISALABAD: Police Station Kotwali * Advocate Ch. Talib Hussain Chatta * Advocate Ch.Khali-ur-Rehman * Advocate Mian Muhammad Sohail Amir * Advocate Muzammal raza Sheikh * Advocate Changez Khan Kakar * Advocate Shah Nawaz Wasair * Advocate Amir Cheema * Advocate Khawja Tauqeer * Advocate Rana Faheem * * The advocates kept on any unknown place * Advocate Ch. Tanveer Randhawa president district bar Faisalabad * Advocate Ch. Muhammad Akram Khaksar member Punjab Bar council * Advocate Ch. Saleem Jhangir Chatta ex president district Bar Faisalabad * Advocate Zahid Mahmood * * BAHAWALPUR: * Muhammad Yayha Khan president district Bar Bahawalpur House arrest * Imtiaz Awan Secretary district Bar Bahawalpur House arrest * RAHIM YAR KHAN: 16 MPO * Advocate Khalid Mehmood (Sheikhupura Jail) * Advocate Abdul Hameed (Sheikhupura Jail) * Advocate Malik Khushi Muhammad (Sheikhupura Jail) * JHELUM * Advocate Abdul Rashid Gondal (Gujranwala Jail) * Advocate Arshad Jaral (Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Anwar Afridi (Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Pervez Minhas (Jhelum Jail) HARIPUR Arrested Advocates * 1) jail Haripur under 3(1) M P O. * 2) Sheraz ahmed khan advocate * 3) Malik ghulam yahya advocate * 4) Akhtar nawaz khan advocate * 5) Malik adil advocate * 6) Mohammad ibrahim qureshi advocate * 7) Masood ur rehman advocate * 8) Mohd umer sajid advocate * 9) Aftab ahmed awan advocate * 10) Shoukat zaman khan advocate * 11) Mohammad Niaz advocate * 12) Mohd sabir advocate * 13) Malik mohd Aslam advocate * 14) Mohd Azam khan advocate * 15) Atif raza advocate * 16) Wasif khan advocate * 17) Abdul salam advocate * 18) Pervaiz akhtar rana advocate * 19) Syed mehmood shah advocate * 20) Mirza akif advocate * 21) Mian Tahir hussain advocate * 22) Tahir Qureshi advocate * 23) Khan afsar advocate * 24) Sultan Khalid Khan Advocate By Location JHANG JAIL * Advocate Badrul Islam ( Gujrat) * Advocate M. Asghar Paswal (Gujrat) * Advocate S. Muqarab Hassain Ajmal (Gujrat) * Advocate Zeeshan Wien ( Gujrat) * Advocate Asif Jawaid Khar( Gujrat) * Kahwaja Mohammad Asif Member National Assembly * Ch. M idrees Bajwa Ex.Member National Assembly * Advocate Zakir Hussain Awan ( Sialkot) * Advocate Mohammad Iqbal Hurrar President DBA Sialkot * Advocate Jawaid Iqbal Mughal (Sialkot) * Advocate Amjad Bajwa (President Pasroor Bar) * Advoate Mehmood Bhatti ( Sialkot) * Major Dr. Rtd. Mohammad Ashraf Buzdar ( D.J Khan) Adiala Jail * Malick Shahbaz, Rights activist holding a placard and holding demonstration in front of Marriot on 3rd November * Parvaiz Tufail, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Amjad Nazeer, apolitical citizen holding a placard * ? Attock Fort/Jail * Muneer .A. Malik, Former President Supreme Court Bar Association Asma Jehangir's Residence (Sub-Jail) * Asma Jehangir, Released November 16 * IA Rahman, Pres. HRCP Released November 6 * Iqbal Haider Released November 6 * ? Central Jail :See under city name Clifton Police Station *Ayub Qureshi, information secretary National Party Sindh *Farid Awan, President, Peoples Movement for Justice (PMJ) *Hasil Bizenjo, Secretary General, NPS, and *Liaqat Sahil, PMJ *Yusuf Mastikhan, Vice President, National Workers Party. * ? Dera Ghazi Khan Jail * Imran Khan (Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi), Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf. Arrested: Punjab University. Moved from Kot Lakhpat, November 16th * Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi, Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf, See "Imran Khan" *Malik Nadeem-ul-Hasnain Awan Advcate,Choa Saidan Shah (Chakwal) Bar Association, Arrested. *Malik Sibtul Hasnain Advocate Choa Saidan Shah (Chakwal) Bar Association, Arrested. Karachi Central Jail * Abrar Hasan * Jawed Iqbal Burqi Advocate, HRCP * Akhter Hussain Advocate * Abul Inam Advocate * Hafeez Lakho Advocate Kot Lakhpat * Imran Khan (Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi), Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf. Arrested: Punjab University, November 15. Moved to Dera Ghazi Khan Jail, November 16 * Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi, Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf, See "Imran Khan" Mubina Town Thana (Police Station) * ? Zardari House, Islamabad * Benazir Bhutto, Co-Chair, Pakistan People's Party * ? Detailed Updates/Status :These are in reverse chronological order--newest first November 9, Live TV Aaj TV and Geo TV are reporting that Benazir Bhutto has been confined to her Islamabad residence in Sector F8/2, Street 19. Contrary to what AFP reports via Dawn below, there doesn't, at this time, seem to be a formal detention order or arrest order for her. DAWN confirms: Benazir Bhutto under house arrest ISLAMABAD, Nov 9 (AFP) Former premier Benazir Bhutto was to be put under house arrest Friday, hours before she was due to lead a rally against a state of emergency, government officials said. “She is being placed under house arrest,” a senior government official told AFP requesting anonymity. An AFP correspondent saw a magistrate entering her house in Islamabad, apparently with the arrest order, while dozens of police cordoned off the street outside. (Posted @ 09:40 PST) November 8, Asma Jehangir November 8, 2007 Appeal for support to lawyers and judges in Pakistan I am fortunate to be under house arrest while my colleagues are suffering. The Musharaf government has declared martial law to settle scores with lawyers and judges. While the terrorists remain on the loose and continue to occupy more space in Pakistan, senior lawyers are being tortured. The civil society of Pakistan urges bar associations all over the world to mobilize public opinion in favor of the judges and lawyers in Pakistan. A large number of judges of superior courts are under arrest. Thousands of lawyers are imprisoned, beaten and tortured. In particular the cases of Muneer A Malik, Aitzaz Ahsan, Tariq Mahmood and Ali Ahmed Kurd are serious. Muneer A Malik, the former President of the Supreme Court Bar Association and leader of the lawyers' movement has been shifted to the notorious Attack Fort. He is being tortured and is under the custody of the military intelligence. Tariq Mahmood, former President of the Supreme Court Bar Association, was imprisoned in Adiala jail. No one was allowed to see him and it is reported that he has been shifted to an unknown place. Mr. Ali Ahmed Kurd, former Vice Chair of the Pakistan Bar Council is in the custody of military intelligence and being kept at an undisclosed place. Mr. Aitzaz Ahsan, President of the Supreme Court Bar is being kept in Adiayala jail in solitary confinement. Representatives of bar associations should approach their governments to pressure the government of Pakistan to release all lawyers and judges and immediately provide access to Muneer A Malik, Tariq Mahmood, Ali Ahmed Kurd and Aitzaz Ahsan. The bars are also urged to hold press conferences in their country and express their solidarity with the lawyers of Pakistan who are struggling to establish the rule of law. Asma Jahangir Advocate Supreme Court of Pakistan Chairperson of the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan November 7, Anis Haroon * See Testament to Pakistani Women by Anis Haroon November 7, HRCP Blog From 55 human rights activists arrested and sent to Kot Lakhpat Jail including Mr. I. A. Rehman, Director HRCP and Syed Iqbal Haider, Secretary General HRCP * 55 Human Rights Activists (31 male and 24 female) including Director HRCP Mr. I.A. Rehman, Secretary General Mr. Syed Iqbal Haider, Ms. Shahtaj Qazalbash, Mr. Mehboob Khan, Mr. Nadeem Anthony, Ms. Salima Hashmi, Ms. Rubina Saigol, Ms. Samina Rehman, Brig. Rao Abid Hameed, Faisal Akhtar, Waseem Majeed Malik, Irfan Barket, Dr. Naseem Ali, Dr. Khurram Iftikhar, Dr. Yousaf Yaseen, Irshad Choudhry, Imran Qureshi, Shams Mahmood, Zaffar ul Hassan, Khalid Mehmood, Bilal Hassan Minto, Mirza Mahmood Ahmed, Ahmed Bashir, Ali Cheema, Shahid Hafeez, Syed Mozam Ali Shah, Mansoor Ali Shah, Shahzeb Masood, Javed Amin, Suleman Akram, Muhammad Bilal Sabir, Shahid Amin, Khawaja Amjad Hussain, Rahim ul Haq, Ashtar Ausaf Ali, Alia Ali, Samia Ali, Azhra Irshad, Jona Anderyas, Ayra Anderyas, Zeba, Neelam Hussain, Gulnar, Sonobar, Sadaf Chughtai, Nasreen Shah, Shaista Parvaiz Malik, Iram Sharif, Amina Sharif, Tania Sabah ud Din, Tamkanat Karim, Lala Raukh, , Huma Shah, Nasreen Shah and Samia Ameen Khawaja were arrested from the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan head office Lahore by a huge police contingent on Sunday November 4, 2007 and were taken to the Model Town Police Station, Lahore. An F.I.R. # 843/2007, dated 04-11-07 was lodged under sections 146/147 and 188 of the Pakistan Penal Code (PPC) and Section 16 of the Maintenance of Public Order (MPO), at Garden Town police station, Lahore. * All 55 human rights activists were produced before the Judicial Magistrate today on November 5, 2007 and were sent to Kot Lakhpat Jail Lahore till the next date of hearing i.e. November 06, 2007. One of the detained activists, Mr. Ashtar Ausaf Ali advocate has been sent to Hospital after a heart attack in police custody. On November 06, 2007, a Judicial Magistrate ordered the release on bail of all those detained from the HRCP head office. November 6, Islamabad, Civil Society Members Information received over the phone from the head of a major rural help NGO, 00:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The following are also being held and access is being denied. They are non-partisan, apolitical people who where peacefully holding placards outside the Marriott in Islamabad when they were picked up. They have been taken to Adiala Jail. Friends have talked to everyone of significance to no avail. They are not even being allowed access to signing legal documents or being able to meet friends. * Malick Shahbaz * Parvaiz Tufail * Amjad Nazeer November 6 Update, Beena Sarwar * Lahore: - 155 out of the 865 advocates arrested in Lahore on Monday have been sent for a three-day remand in the judicial lockup by the anti-terrorist court – may be charged under the anti-terrorist act. * Lahore: The detained human rights activists went home today (Tuesday evening, PST) after posting bail, but Asma Jahangir remains under house arrest * Karachi: Some of the Karachi lawyers were released on bail from Karachi Central Jail around 4 am today * Five of the activists arrested outside Karachi Press Club Monday evening were remanded to police custody for 15 days (Clifton police station) **Farid Awan, President, Peoples Movement for Justice (PMJ) **Liaqat Sahil, PMJ **Ayub Qureshi, information secretary National Party Sindh **Hasil Bizenjo, Secretary General, NPS, and **Yusuf Mastikhan, Vice President, National Workers Party. * The cameramen (whom police had also beaten) were released within a couple of hours. November 6, Beena Sarwar from earlier on the 6th, via Beena Sarwar's article (http://www.ipsnews.net/news.asp?idnews=39930): "Those arrested include the president of the Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) Aitzaz Ahsan. He and two former SCBA presidents, Munir A. Malik and Tariq Mahmood, have been ordered imprisoned for one month each under the preventive detention laws. The president of the Lahore High Court bar association, Ahsan Bhoon, and former bar leader Ali Ahmed Kurd are also under arrest. Other presidents of various bar associations and activists like the secretary-general of the Labour Party Pakistan, Farooq Tariq, are in hiding.... ...Some 70 activists, arrested in a police raid on HRCP's Lahore office on Sunday where a meeting was being held to discuss the emergency, were held in a police lockup as their families, who were not allowed to meet them, held vigil outside. The arrests were made under the MPO 1960 (maintenance of public order act) although the meeting was being held indoors at a private venue and posed no threat to public order. Police had no written orders and claimed the right to detain those arrested for 30 days without charge and without bail. " See Also Kohat Arrested Advocate Samiullah Khan Advocate Kohat, Arrested in 2007 Emergency Category:Emergency 2007